Raindrops
by CK143
Summary: "Each droplet of rain tells a story about love and friendship." A series of one shots about the rivals feelings for the main characters for each generation. GreenxRed, SilverxGold, WallyxRuby, PearlxDiamond, CherenxBlack, HughxNate COMPLETE FOR NOW
1. Nameless

**A/N:** So I'm following the game universe but their personalities are mixed. Meaning some came from the manga, game and a few of them will be a bit OOC, but I'll try to capture their personalities as much as possible.

Their Pokemons are also different. You'll notice that the protagonists have the fire types while their rivals have the grass types. Also, the _seme_ (top) are the rivals while the _uke_ (bottom) are the MCs. I don't know why but that's how my mind works. O_O

All the one shots are written in the point of view of the Rivals.

I apologize if some of the information of the characters, setting, time and other information are inaccurate.

**Disclaimer**: Pokemon doesn't belong to me.

1st gen.** GreenXRed **(a.k.a. Namelessshipping/Originalshipping)

* * *

**_It was the same day…_**

* * *

It's raining again.

I keep on walking towards the next city as the rain keeps on pouring over me. A cold wind hits me, making me shiver, but I continue on. I look up and see a flock of Pidgeys flying to wherever they are headed. I can use my Fearow to transport myself to Saffron city but… I'm not in the mood… and the fact that I just saw a flash of lightning tells me that I should not be in the sky, flying like an idiot.

* * *

**_Did I do something?_**

* * *

The trees around me sway a bit as another wind blow past me. I'm gonna get a cold by the time I arrive.

As soon as I get there, I will be challenging the gym leader. I heard from some trainers she's a hot chick with issues. I don't really care. As long she doesn't try to get in my pants (_like some women I've met_), I'll defeat her quickly and leave. Seriously, what's wrong with them? I'm a freakin' sixteen year old. Then again, I am tall for my age, and a lot of people told me that I'm so handsome and that I should work for a modeling company. Heh, no. Just, no.

* * *

**_Why?_**

* * *

For a second, I stop. Then, I start to walk again. I need to busy myself, this rain is getting into me. Let's see, what Pokemon will I use for the battle…I'll use Venasaur, of course. The gym leader is a user of psychic types, so, I should get my Beedrill. Damn, I should have caught that Haunter I saw at the Pokemon Tower. I'll have to use Jolteon then…

* * *

**_Green..._**

* * *

"DAMN IT!"

I must have scared the Pokemons hiding in the forest. I can't hear any noise, except for the rain, as I stood there, my fists clenching, as I try to drown myself in the rain. And I wish it can. I look up again. Droplets of rain hitting on my face, and all I see is the dark sky.

I start to walk, and before I know it, I was running. Running to wherever my feet takes me. I keep on telling myself that I don't know what's wrong, but deep inside, I know.

I lessen my pace until I completely stop. I try to compose myself. I am not like this. Pull yourself together Green. You're a fighter for Arceus' sake!

That's right focus. Focus on the goal. I did that because…because…

* * *

**_We'll be friends forever, right?_**

* * *

And there he is. The cause of my nightmares.

I tell myself that I should ignore what I'm seeing right now and go on my way, but a part of me wants to go to him.

I hate my conscience.

I walk towards the boy who was sleeping soundly at a waiting shed. Typical. I notice he's wet as I make my way to the shed. He must have try to avoid the rain, but failed to do so. As I took shelter, I loom over his sleeping form and stare at the black-haired boy. Droplets of water are dripping from his bangs and his wet clothes are sticking to his body. I sigh and sit down beside him, I bend a bit and rub my hands on my face, then, I observe the scene in front of me. I let those buried memories appear before my eyes

* * *

"_Green!"_

_A small boy can be seen shouting at a specific window of a house. That window opened and revealed a brown-haired boy._

"_What?"_

"_Come out and play."_

_He sighed and smiled. "Alright. I'll be down there for a sec."_

"_Hey Green!"_

"_What?"_

"_I really like your smile! It's nameless!"_

_The boy blushed. "Quit it! And it's priceless, not nameless!_

"_I'll call it your nameless smile!"_

"_That sounds wrong."_

_The boy laughed. "We'll be friends forever, right?"_

_Green smiled again and said "Yeah."_

* * *

"_So? What do you want to do now?"_

_The two boys were walking along a river bank. They just finished playing with their Pokemon cards and decided to head over the river._

"_I don't know."_

"_Oh come on Green, you always think of the best games to play."_

"_I know."_

"_Then think of something fast!"_

"_Alright, alright! Geez! Let's see…"_

"_Green."_

"_We could play…Nah.."_

"_Green."_

"_How about…"_

"_Green."_

"_What? What is- What the-?!"_

_In front of them was an Arcanine, which look like it was enraged because it was growling at them. Then, it used flamethrower at the boys, luckily they managed to avoid it._

_Green was already running away when he noticed that Red was still on the ground while the Arcanine loomed over him. He went back and before the Pokemon could use flamethrower, with much force, he pushed it into the river._

_Red on the other hand was amazed at what had transpired. Green had to pull him up and they ran away until they were safe from the Pokemon._

"_You idiot!"_

_Red just stared at him._

"_Are you crazy?! Why did you just sit there?! That thing would've killed you, you know that!"_

_The boy started to cry and Green felt bad. He hugged the boy and stroked his head._

"_It's okay. We're safe now. I won't let that thing hurt you, I promise."_

* * *

"_I don't want to be friends with you anymore."_

"_Why?"_

_It was raining. Two boys can be seen taking shelter under a big tree on top of a hill. They were both silent as the unanswered question looms over them._

"…_Can we still play?"_

"_No. I don't want to do anything with you."_

"_Why? Did I do something?"_

…_  
_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_You didn't do anything."_

"_Then why don't you want to be friends with me anymore."_

"_I have my reasons."_

"_But…"_

"_From now on, I want you to stay away from me, alright?"_

"_Green…"_

"_Nothing happened between us!"_

* * *

I am the reason. I have hurt you that much for you to become like this. A stoic, aloof…rival

You're my rival. I'm your rival. We both know that this day would come. And here we are.

If only I could…

I look at him for the last time, and as I got up, I feel a hand over mine. My eyes quickly look at my- our hands, then I divert it to the boy gazing at me with his deep red eyes. We gaze at each other, as words are not needed. We know, the presence of one another is enough, but I guess he wants to make sure that…

"Please… just this once…"

I intertwine my fingers with his as he laid his head on my shoulder.

My only answer, was my _nameless_ smile.


	2. Hunter

And here is the 2nd gen. ship, **SilverxGold**. (a.k.a. Huntershipping/Preciousmetalshipping)

Enjoy!

* * *

I hate him.

From the moment I kicked his ass at New Bark Town, I hated him. His kind-hearted attitude won't get him anywhere, and the fact that he's very hot-headed is another reason. I learn from my own experiences that in order to survive in this world, I have to rely on no one but myself. Friends are a hassle, and family…

It's his fault. Making me think of things that I should've had forgotten. Just imagining his face makes me want to punch the real thing. Now that I think about it, why am I thinking about that stupid bastard?

*_Crackle_*

The sound of thunder makes me snap out from my thoughts, and quickly, I try to get my Skarmory to stop trembling in fear from the lightning. We're high up in the sky and I don't want the cause of my death is by falling off of my own Pokemon, and the fact that there's a storm makes the story of my death more ridiculous. I can already imagine what they would say on my funeral. _He flew during a thunder storm, what an idiot._

Whoever says that is on my shit list.

I close my eyes and let the cool drops of rain hit me. And for some reason, I see his face in the dark.

I hear my Pokemon screech below me, signaling that we are now nearing our destination. I make him go lower and fasten his pace. Moments later, I can see the city of Goldenrod, and just by looking at it, something is wrong with that sleepless metropolis.

Back at Mahogany Town, I saw him at the Pokemon Center, talking urgently with someone on his Pokegear. I was about to approach him when he ran out and flew into the storm. A while later, a lot of trainers were complaining about how their Pokegear were receiving weird broadcasts. And I knew where he was headed.

We hover over the city and all I can see are the grunts of Team Rocket in every street. The people living there must have hidden themselves out of fright.

Despicable. All of them, they are weak.

I hate weaklings. Another reason why I hate him.

Guiding my Skarmory, I try to find a place where we can land, and seconds later, we land at a roof of one of the buildings. I return the Pokemon in his Pokeball and using my knowledge of parkour, I make my way through the roofs of the building, trying to find that black-haired boy.

As I run through the rain, I remember the man I battled with, and what he said to me after the battle.

"_I see the look in your eyes. You want to be strong. But how can you when you don't love and trust your own Pokemon enough?"_

I have always believed that it is for the weak, but…is that what I really need?

I stop at a building just across the Goldenrod Radio Tower. Strangely, I notice the street below is almost deserted. Only two grunts are at the entrance of the building- no, make it one, the other just went inside, with a Pokemon following him. I quickly make my way to the emergency exit stairs and I go down.

Making sure that the coast is clear and no grunts are heading over here, except for the grunt, I walk towards him. I try to compose myself as he sees and smiles at me like he knows me. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here. I'm glad to see you Mr. Silver, or should I say, Hunter?"

Hunter. That is the name the grunts call me behind my back. It suits me. I track my prey until I get what I want from them. Always have… and always will. "Cut the crap and let me in."

"And why should I? You're not the boss of me anymore, in fact you never were."

"Yeah, and you're an idiot for following a teenage boy. Anyway, I shouldn't be wasting my time on you, besides, we all know that you're just a slave, a sacrifice like a pawn in chess."

"Why you little brat!"

As he runs towards me, I easily dodge and kick him on the back. He lands on his face on a puddle of water. That's for messing with me.

I go inside the tower and cold air hits me, making me feel like I'm back at the Mahogany Gym, and the fact that I'm soaking wet makes it worse. Damn these air conditioners. The lobby is deserted and the only way I can find my way around is to follow the puddles on the floor. Seconds later, I find two grunts talking with one another at the bottom of a staircase. I charge at them and I grab the collar of the taller one and pull it to make him face me. "Hey grunt! Tell your boss to stop messing around! Tch. Going in groups to gang up on others? You cowards!" I turn to face the other one, who is dripping wet from the rain. He is obviously, for some reason, is hiding his face by pulling his cap down. I also notice a Typhlosion behind him. It is the same Typhlosion that he has…What…the…

Is this a joke? Is this some kind of freakin' joke?

No. It can't be. It just can't.

He couldn't. He wouldn't.

He shouldn't.

As I let go of the man, my mind is filling up with questions that needed answers. I cannot even specify what emotion I am feeling right now. Anger, confusion, frustration…hurt…

What?

"Gold."

…

"What are you doing here?"

…

"Why are you wearing…those?"

"…Leave me alone, Silver." He whispers to me.

Leave? No.

I grab his arm and drag him, leaving the grunt, while Gold's Pokemon follows us. I find our way to a deserted hallway, Gold on the other hand is trying to pull his arm free from my grip while shouting at me about who knows what for I am too angry to hear anything. I open the nearest door and I push him inside, and before closing the door I tell the Pokemon that his master will be fine…in a way.

Finally, I can confront him. I face him, his face red with anger. If he is that angry, all I can say is that he really wouldn't want to be with me in this room right now.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"Your clothes."

"What about them?"

"Take it off."

"What?!"

"Take. It. Off." I try to take it off myself, but he keeps on pushing me away so I push him on top of a table and I climb on top of him, while I keep on removing his clothing. We are both making a mess because of our wet clothes.

"What the- you pervert! You perverted bastard! I don't swing like that!"

Funny, I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. All I want to do is to get rid of it. It's because of him. It's his fault. It's his fault why I'm becoming like this.

I finally manage to take his shirt off, leaving him topless.

"I don't want to lose my virginity this way!"

I am so tempted to punch him right now.

I remove myself from him and I move away, giving him some space, and a few minutes to answer my questions before I lose my control again.

"What the hell is your problem?!

"My problem? You're the one who has a problem! You want to get strong by joining some group? Then fine, go ahead! But, I won't let you ever join Team Rocket! You hear me!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"I thought you were better than this. Tch. Those boneheads must have corrupted your mind in making you join them. I'll just have to beat the shit out of you until you get your senses back."

"What?! You think I joined Team Rocket? That's crazy! You're crazy! I dressed up as a grunt so I can get pass them and defeat whoever's doing this! But you had to blow up my cover."

Oh. That sounds…logical.

"I see. You were trying to sneak in."

"No shit!"

"Huh! A typical idea of the meek! No matter. I'll let you be."

"What? That's it? After harassing me that's' all you can say?! Whatever! Give me back my shirt!"

"No. I'll discard it with the rest of your clothes, so take off your pants."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"The grunt we left would have already alerted the others, so there's no use in wearing these. Take your pants off or… do you want me to do it?"

He growls at me, but nonetheless, he complies. "I have no time for this. Here!" He throws me his pants and he takes out his clothes from his bag. After dressing up, he glares at me.

I on the other hand ignore it and decided to break the silence building up. "Carry on with your heroic quest. I have to defeat the Dragon Tamer, Lance, if I remember correctly…"

"I swear I will never forget this!"

"That you have been stripped off of your dignity? Why yes, that is rather hard to forget."

"Bullshit!" He charges at me and I dodge it too easily, making him stumble.

"After I defeat him, it will be your turn. Be ready for it." I go out of the room while the Typhlosion goes to his master. As I walk down the hallway, I finally manage to think of the events that had happened. Why did I do that? Why did I want to get rid of the clothes? Why did I get so angry at the thought that he joined Team Rocket? Most of all, why was I…hurt?

* * *

**_Love and trust._**

* * *

I stop at the thought. I only notice that I am outside when the falling rain hits me. I see the drops of rain hitting the ground.

…I was wrong.

I never hated him.


	3. Ralts

3rd gen. **WallyxRuby** (a.k.a. Raltsshipping/LoveRivalshipping)

Enjoy! :3

* * *

**_Because of you…_**

* * *

"Manetric! Use Bite!"

"My, my, I shouldn't have underestimate you dear lad, no matter, let us finish this! Walrein, use Aurora Beam!"

"Manetric, dodge it!"

"Silly boy, you can't- What the-"

"Fell right into my trap! Manetric! Finish it with Thunder!"

_*Bang*_

"Walrein!"

"Yes! We did it Manetric!" I run towards my Pokemon while he just sits there like nothing ever happened. That's what you expect from my prim Manetric. I pat his head, and his only answer is by turning his head away. I smile and I take out my Pokeblock case. I take a red Pokeblock from it, his favorite. "And here is you reward."

He notices it and gladly takes it.

"You sure know how to take care of your team."

"Mr. Wallace! How're your Pokemons? I'm very sorry if mine did too much damage on them."

He laughs. "Young man, your kindness would surely take you to great heights!" Don't worry, my Pokemon are all fine. Here is your well-earned Rain badge."

He gives me the badge and I look at it like it is the most beautiful thing in the world. I take out my badge case and put it where it belongs. I marvel at all eight of them.

Finally…

"Seeing your badges, I can say that you are ready for the Pokemon League. I feel that you have become this strong because of someone…a girl perhaps?"

I blush.

* * *

**…_I made myself stronger …_**

* * *

"Ohh~ There is~! Haha. She must be one lucky girl. Anyway, I must warn you, there are many strong trainers on the path you shall take. Or maybe even stronger, like that boy who has beaten me early this morning."

"Boy?"

"Yes. He is very strong. He has beaten two of my strong Pokemons with a fire type. Unbelievable!"

Fire type? Isn't his Pokemon a fire type?

"Excuse me Mr. Wallace, but is the Pokemon a Torchic?"

"Torchic? No. But you are almost right. It is not a Torchic but the evolve form of it, a Blaziken."

"Blaziken… ! Do you know if he is headed to the Pokemon League?"

"Why yes. I told him to go to Ever Grande City. He must be there by now."

"Wha- , I gotta go now!"

"To the city? But boy, a storm is brewing. Stay here for the night. You can continue your journey when the weather clears up."

"It's okay. I'll just have to surf over there." I put my Pokemon back into its Pokeball and I head outside. I feel the first drops of rain hitting me as I hear Mr. Wallace calling my name.

"It is dangerous to fly or even surf to that place!"

"I'll be alright! Thanks for everything!"

* * *

**…_you are my first friend…_**

* * *

I run towards the seashore and I bring out my Milotic from its Pokeball. I ride on her back and we go a bit further before diving into the sea. I see a lot of water type Pokemon on our way, Magikarps, Relicanths, some clamperls at the bottom and even a gigantic Wailord passes us.

As we travel under water, I remember the scene in Petalburg City…

* * *

"_Alright Wally, remember what I told you, keep calm and capture it."_

"_A-alright."_

_Two boys were in a grassy area while a wild Pokemon was cautiously looking at them._

"_G-go! Zigzagoon!"_

_The Zigzagoon came out from its Pokeball and it was growling at the Ralts._

"_Zigzagoon, use growl- I mean Tackle!"_

"_That's it! Attack it again!"_

"_Use Tackle again!"_

_The Pokemon dodged the Zigzagoons' attack and used Confusion._

"_No!"_

"_It's okay Wally, just one more! Hit it with your best shot~!"_

"_Zigzagoon, use Tail Whip! I-it's weak enough! Alright, that's enough. Come back!"_

"_Alright. What's the next thing you will do?"_

"_You throw a ball now, right? I… I'll do my best!" Wally took a Pokeball and threw it at the weakened Ralts. Both of them watched it move a bit like it was a ticking bomb and finally, it stopped._

_They both looked at each other, speechless, until Wally broke the silence._

"_I did it… It's my… My Pokemon!"_

"_I knew from the start you can catch it."_

_Wally blushed. "R-really?"_

"_Of course!"_

_Wally ran and hugged him, making him a bit surprised. _

"_Thanks…Ruby..."_

* * *

**…_you helped me catch my first Pokemon…_**

* * *

We surf towards Ever Grande City, not stopping even though the storm is getting stronger. A strong wind pushes us while the heavy rain hits us forcefully. The waves are getting bigger at every minute and my Milotic is having a hard time surfing in this situation. We can't travel under water because of the strong currents and flying high in the sky is just as dangerous.

Suddenly, I hear my Pokemon, she is trying to tell me something by pointing its head towards the sea. I look to where she is pointing and I see a huge wave heading towards us. Before I can think of anything, I tell her to dive. As we go deeper, we feel the strong currents, but she ignores it and pushes forward.

It is a long time but finally, she signals me that we can go back to the surface and I order her to take us back. Taking my first breath, I notice that the rain isn't stronger than before and the waves are smaller. I also notice ahead of us is a city over a cliff, and the only way to get there is to fly or go up the waterfall.

"Alright Milotic, let's finish this voyage." I hold on tight and we go up.

I finally land on safe grounds. I have to give credit to this Pokemon, after that wave and the waterfall, she still looks fine. I hug and thank her and I put her back into the Pokeball.

The scene in front of me would have been more beautiful if it wasn't for the rain. Ever Grande City is high above the ocean, its slopes are lush with green grass and flowers. I walk until I find the Pokemon Center. I go inside and go over to the counter where a Pokemon Center Nurse greets me with a warm smile.

"Good evening! You're out late. Welcome to the Pokemon Center. We restore your tired Pokemon to full health. Would you like to rest your Pokemon?"

"Yes please."

"OK, I'll take your Pokemon for a few seconds."

I give her my Pokeballs, and while I wait, I look at the place. There were a few trainers, but I don't see him anywhere.

"Thank you for waiting. We restored your Pokemon to full health. We hope to see you again."

"Um~ if I may ask, did you see a boy with a white headwear? He has a Blaziken with him."

"A boy…Oh! Why yes he was here an hour ago. I think he is headed to the Victory Road right now."

"Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome!"

I run outside and I bring out my portable bike. I ride on it and I head towards the Victory Road. As fast as I can, I pedal my bike and let the rain hit me.

* * *

**…_but you didn't know that…_**

* * *

I pass a sign pointing towards my destination, and moments later, I am here. I look at the sign "VICTORY ROAD AHEAD". I put the bike in my bag and taking a deep breath, I go inside the cave.

The first thing I see in the cave is a white cap. The owner is walking on a bridge. I run to him and as I near him, I call his name. "Ruby!" I stop a few steps away from him and pant a bit. I look at him and somehow, I feel…happy.

"Wally?!"

I laugh. "I bet you're surprised to see me here."

"Where have you been all this time?! You haven't been answering my calls… and how did you get here?!"

After defeating me in Mauville City, all the trainings, the battles, the gym leaders, everything I did up until now, I did it for one reason. And I am here, right now, standing in front of you, and finally…

"Secret. Anyway, I made it all the way here, and it's all thanks to you! Losing to you that time made me stronger! But I'm not going to lose anymore! I'm going to win! For the Pokemon who gave me courage and strength!"

He smiles and gives me the eyes of a real trainer. "Hmph. We shall see about that. Blaziken! I choose you!"

"OK…Here I come! Gardevoir, go!"

"Alright Wally, I'm not gonna hold back!"

Finally… I have become a worthy opponent.

"Hit me with your best shot!"

* * *

**…_you also caught my heart_.**


	4. Absurdist

4th gen! **PearlxDiamond** (a.k.a. Absurdistshipping/Clingyshipping)

**MUST READ:** So like I said before, I'm following the game universe, and that their personalities are mixed, both from the game and manga. In this story, I'll somewhat squeeze the manga in, but, there will be some differences in the role of two characters.

**Diamond **is the rich kid in the story, but, he's still the _boke_ (stooge) of the comedy duo.

So basically, Diamond and Platinum exchanged roles, since in the manga, Dia is the childhood friend of Pearl while Platinum is the rich kid…so yeah, I just thought I'd let you know so the story won't be that complicated, especially to those who have read the manga.

Moving on…

* * *

Damn this rain.

Because of it, I'm stuck with…

*_CRASH*_

Sigh.

I leave my seat in the dining room and quickly go straight to the kitchen. Along the hallway, I pass paintings and sculptures of different Pokemons, and one of it, I think, is the "Mona Jynx". I arrive at the place where I see the boy and his Infernape picking the shards of some broken plates. "Seriously Dia, you're the only one in this room that can make a mess this big."

He laughs. "This weather is making me sleepy, but I need to finish the last batch of our food for the celebration."

I see the dishes at the counter he is talking about. I can say that he is making much more than I expected. He is cooking for an army. "Dia, you're cooking for three people, not for the whole Sinnoh region!"

"I am cooking for three, but I think these are not enough…should I make more?" he asks, as he throws the shards in the trash can.

"No! Look, Platina just called me and said that she won't be able to make it because of the storm, and the food that you made is too much. I don't think we can finish all of it…well I can't finish it…I don't know about you though."

"She can always fly over here."

"You're kidding me right? Only an idiot would fly during a storm."

"…So she isn't coming?"

Dear Arceus he's so slow. "No."

"But I made her favorite sweet poffins…"

"You can always bring her some the next time you two meet."

"You're right…Oh well, more for us!" He takes the tray of poffins and sets it beside some dishes. He goes back to the counter to take a pie and puts it into the oven.

I can already see my belly bulging.

"I'm done decorating the dining room."

"Have you set the table?"

"Yeah."

"Here, take these to the dining room. Me and Infernape will clean up here and be there in a moment." He puts some of the dishes, since it won't fit, on the dining cart and wheels it to me. I leave him to his cooking while I head straight to the dining room.

Why am I here again?

Oh, yeah. A week ago, he has become the new champion of Sinnoh. He defeated Cynthia and I made a note to myself to never get into that guys' bad side. The way he battles tells me that he isn't just an ordinary rich kid.

I arrive at the room and start to place the dishes on the table. After everything is set, I roam around the room and I notice a framed picture of his family. His father and grandfather are both glaring while Diamond on the other hand is smiling along with his mother and sister. I can tell he got his looks from his dad, and as for his attitude…I'm betting on his mom.

"My hair is a bit messy in that photo."

"Your hair is naturally messy." I turn around and see him arranging the last batch of the food on the table. He places five bowls of assorted Poffins on another table where our Pokemons would eat. I let them all out and he does the same. They quickly go to the table where the Poffins are.

"Alright guys, enjoy your Poffins. By the way Pearl, do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"Must be fun being an only child."

"S'okay I guess, except when you have annoying parents, especially if your mom worries too much and calls you from time to time."

"She's just concerned about her son."

"Yeah, but it's annoying."

"…He's lucky that she has the time to at least…talk to him…"

Silence seeps into the room. The air begins to get colder as each second passes by. I wonder if that smile he keeps on hides many sorrows… and secrets. I decided to break the silence. "H-hey, these would get cold if we don't start eating. Oh! I also forgot to give this." I take out a cloth-covered box and hands it to him. "It's your favorite, Old Gateau. Straight from the old couple's house near the Old Chateau. They added more as a gift for your victory."

"Alright! Thanks Pearl. I'll make sure to visit them some time. Anyway, _Lettuce_ sit down and eat!"

"You do know that Platina isn't coming right? We can stop with the act from time to time."

"Yeah, but it's _pun_!"

"Can we eat now?"

While we dine, we talk about Pokemons, gym battles, and how the three of us saved the world from Team Galactic, while capturing legendary Pokemons along the way. After a while, we run out of topics to discuss, so I try to think of something. "…So, your parents must be really proud of you for winning the championship title, I mean, buying you this villa is a real treat."

"…Actually, when I told them of what had happened, they weren't really enthusiastic about it…they just gave me some money and told me to buy anything I wanted…so…"

Silence seeps into the room again, and it becomes more depressing than last time…

Pearl, you are such an idiot.

_*Rumble*_

The sound of thunder lingers in the room until Diamond speaks up. "I've never been under the rain before…I wonder what's it like?"

"You wanna know?"

"Huh?"

"Let's go outside and see."

"My father forbids me, and my butler-"

"The only ones in here are you and me, so I say let's go!"

He contemplates a bit but agrees and smiles. "Alright."

We leave our Pokemons, who are all stuffed from the Poffins, and we go outside into the backyard. The drops of rain hit us, it is cold but I enjoy it. I look at Diamond who has his head up and eyes closed, feeling the coolness of the rain. He opens his eyes and looks at me and he smiles.

And I smile at him…until he tackles me into the ground.

"What the-"

"Dia used tackle on Pearl!"

"This is absurd."

"Dia used _*Yawn*_…Rest…"

"How can you sleep- Oh forget it. Pearl used strength!" I push him off of me and stand up to face him.

He stands up and says "Dia used agility!" He runs away and I have this sudden urge to go after him.

"Hey Pearl! Catch me if you can slowpoke!"

And I did.

* * *

_*Achoo!*_

"Don't tell me that Sinnoh's Champion is getting a cold." I say as I wring my scarf and hang it near our clothes. We are both in our boxers and the only thing keeping us warm are the towels and the heat of the fireplace. I go over to the fireplace and sit right beside him.

"Hehe. I'll be alright."

We sit there for a while and watch the flames of the fire dance while it gives us warmth and comfort.

When Platinum introduced him to me, we thought he was just Professor Rowan's assistant, but here he is now, Sinnoh League's Champion. Plus, a heir of a financially powerful family of this region.

"Hey, Pearl."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here with me."

I put my hand on his forehead. "The cold must be getting into you."

He shakes his head, smiles and takes my hand. "You being here is the best championship gift I have ever received."

I blush and pull my hand from his. From the corner of my eyes, I look at him.

He said that it was his first time playing outside with a friend. I wonder if he had any friends when he was a kid. Back then, whenever I look at him, smiling all the time, I feel that he's not smiling…at all… and I knew that something is wrong. But today, I know what it is.

He wishes for his parents' affection, but he finds it on his Pokemons and other people.

Also, when we were in the rain, I finally saw it.

His genuine smile…and I want to see more of it.

"Diamond."

"Hmm?"

"If you ever get lonely…you can always count on me."

He looks at me and gives me that smile I am growing fond of. He moves closer until I can feel his body with mine.

"Whoa, whoa- Dia! Don't get so close!" I say as I feel my cheeks getting warmer by the second.

He lays his head on my lap and says "_*Yawn* _Just relax, I'm gonna sleep for a bit, and it's not like we're doing something wrong or anything…"

Forbidden thoughts are already creeping in my mind.

I sigh and look at the sleeping form beneath me. For some reason, my heart skipped a beat, and I knew…

I did not want this to end.

The only thing that could ruin this moment is the smell of a burning pie.


	5. Caret

5th gen.** CherenxBlack** (a.k.a Caretshipping/Kuroshipping)

**A/N:** Had a hard time with this one, but I think, in a way, I got their character... and the bromance. XD

* * *

"Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"Umm~… Well, I've noticed that you've been sitting here for about an hour now… without an umbrella."

I try to look at the woman's face, the drops of rain on my glasses is obscuring my vision. She seems concern for my well-being because from what she said, I have been sitting on this bench for about fifty minutes while soaking in the rain. I study her physical appearance; she looks like one of those women where men would call her "cute". She wears an office attire so she must be a typical clerk at a random building in this city or in Castelia city. "Yes… Is there a problem?"

"N-No, no. What I mean is… are you alright?"

"I am well."

"…Oh. "

"...I apologize if I trouble you, madam. I am waiting for a friend, who should be here any minute now."

"I see. I thought something was wrong, but then again I shouldn't be meddling in other people's business. I'm sorry about that."

I stand up and face her. "It's alright. Anyway, you should get going. A lady like you shouldn't be walking at this time, especially in a weather like this."

She laughs. "I know. Well, I must go. See you."

I nod and give her a smile. In return, I see her blush. She quickly turns around and leaves. I adjust my glasses and cross my arms. A few meters away from where I stand, I look at the towering Ferris wheel.

Why here?

I head towards the amusement ride where a few people are lined up. At this hour, this must be the last batch. The other rides are closed already and the other visitors are heading for the main gate.

"Cheren!"

Right on time.

I look at the boy riding on his Zoroark. It stops in front of me and the rider gets off of it.

"Am I late?"

"No."

He smiles. "I thought I wouldn't make it. I wanted to fly over here but I know what you would say if I did. _Black, you are a fool_."

"And I am glad you remember it. Now, come on. Let's continue this when we're inside the passenger car."

He puts his Pokemon back into its Pokeball and we go to where the line is. The line is moving until we are the last ones to go inside our passenger car. I hear the guy, handling the ride, curses us because we are both drenching in water and we are making a mess. I let him go first and we sit facing each other. I don't understand why they made this ride for couples only, nor the shape of it.

It is not that romantic.

The ride starts to move, and slowly, we go up. He yawns and stretches is arms. "Being a champion is hard! Ever since I won, a lot of strong trainers had been challenging me for a battle."

"And let me guess. It was _a piece of cake_?"

He laughs. "Hell yes!"

"You shouldn't get carried away. One day, an unknown trainer might take away your title."

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, how are the training with your Serperior?"

"Satisfactory."

"Great! And you already know mine. Emboar and the others are getting stronger than ever!"

"I shall see that on our next battle."

His facial expression changes. "…Yeah…"

It is quiet. Too quiet.

"Let's get to business."

"Huh? Oh right. Ha…ha…"

"Is there something wrong?"

He is looking outside, trying to avoid my question. I look at the scenery outside, it is still raining, but I can see the buildings, trees and the full moon.

"I'm going away."

I look at him and wait for him to continue.

"…It's gonna be a long journey."

"When you mean by long, are we talking about months?"

"Maybe… or maybe even longer than that…"

"Have you told this to your parents?"

"Yes… I also said my goodbyes to White, Bianca and Professor Juniper."

I am somehow irritated by this fact.

"Don't get me wrong. I wanted to tell you early but you were busy so I waited for a few days."

For a few minutes, we did not speak. The atmosphere in the passenger car is cold.

Literally and figuratively.

I take off my glasses and inspect it like it is the most fascinating thing I have ever seen.

"Are you mad?"

"No."

And silence again.

I put my glasses back on. "You want to see the world."

"What?"

"Am I wrong?"

"Oh. Well, not really. I guess it's part of the package."

"So what is the main reason of this unexpected journey?"

"…I'm going to find him."

Him? Does he mean…? "Why?"

"I want to talk to him."

I close my eyes and let his words process in my mind.

Talk. He wants to talk to him. He will travel the world and try to find this guy just to talk to him.

I feel…

"It must be that important for you to pursue him."

He smiles sadly. "Yeah."

When I met that guy, I had a "bad" feeling about him. I was right, and wrong. I feel indifferent towards him.

I notice that we stop and we are at the top. We must have been lucky to get this car.

"Beautiful isn't it? My first time riding this was with him…"

For some reason, I feel angry, but, there is something else, a feeling that has been surrounding me ever since he brought him up. My mind knows what it is, but I try to ignore that fact.

I arrange my glasses and glare at him. "Tell me, Black. Is there something you're hiding?"

"Hiding?"

"Honestly, what's your relationship with N?"

He stares at me, as he tries to think of what I have said. His eyebrows rise. "What?! I-it's nothing like that! Look, I'm going on this journey because there are things that I want to say to him, nothing more, nothing less."

"I see." I feel relief washes over me.

He smiles. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"My concern is not about that."

The Ferris wheel starts to move, and a few minutes later, we are at the front of the amusement ride. The people on the ride with us are gone, only the man who is closing the entrance is left.

The rain is pouring over us, trying to wash our sadness away perhaps? But mine might take a long time.

"This is it."

"I'll give you three years."

"Wha-"

"Three years, and let me warn you, if you are not here by that time, I will find you, and I will drag you back here."

He stares at me and laughs. "Being in the victory road must have changed you. Back there, I thought you were jealous of N or something."

I did not answer. The next thing I knew, he is hugging me.

"…I'll miss the others, and you."

I am surprised, but I slide my right hand on his back and pull him a bit tighter, and softly, I whisper "If only you knew…"

"What?"

I pull away from him. "Nothing. Look, if you're going to travel in this weather, use your Zekrom."

"Got it!" he says as brings out the huge Pokemon. It roars after being released. We hear the man at the Ferris wheel screaming and running the other direction.

Black climbs up the Pokemon and looks at me. He smiles, and I in return, smile at him.

In a blink of an eye, they are gone. Gone to wherever his Pokemon would take him.

And I will be here, waiting, for his return.

* * *

**Two and a half years later…**

"_Cheren!"_

I am jolted from my memories as Bianca on my Xtransceiver calls me.

"_Cheren! Were you even listening?_"

"It depends…"

She sighs. "_Look, all I ask of you is to stop training so much. You're a gym leader! Not a champion!_"

"I am aware of that."

She ignores my comment. "_How many trainers have won against you for the last eight months?_"

"Four. No, make it three. I took it easy on the last one, just like you said."

"_And that's what you should do. Another thing, your Pokemons are too strong. How about you capture a Deerling?_"

"I already have a Sawbuck, and it is one of my strongest Pokemons."

"_If you make another kid cry, I'll go straight to your gym!_"

I sigh. "Alright. I'll stop training… for this month."

"_Good… you're already there?"_

"Yes." I look at my surroundings. It is late in the evening and I am sitting at one of the tables of an ice cream shop at the amusement park. It is raining, just like back then.

"_It's been a long time._"

I agree. A lot has happened since his absence. Bianca became Professor Juniper's assistant. White became more popular with the Pokemon Musical. I on the other hand, became a Gym Leader, and also a teacher. There is also a new champion. Funny thing is, he looks just like him.

"_Cheren, has he… called you?_"

"No." For the last two years and a half, he didn't.

"…_Anyway, don't forget the gift you'll be giving to him. We want this "Welcome Home" party to be a success!_"

"As always."

"_Alright. See you!_"

I turn off the Xtransceiver and look back to my laptop. I was looking at the message he sent me a few days ago when Bianca called me. When I first read it, I felt happiness, more so than when I became a gym leader.

I read it again.

_I'm coming home… ^_

The only thing that bothers me is that caret. A mark to show a missing word. A sentence won't be complete if a word is missing. I wonder if that has been my life for two and a half years.

A sentence, with a missing word.

I close my laptop and put it in my bag. I pinch the bridge of my nose. I tend to forget that I'm not wearing glasses anymore. Standing up, I walk towards a particular amusement ride as the rain starts to drench on me. I look at the towering form and stop a few meters away from it. He didn't say anything about meeting here, but, I have a feeling this is where he will go.

And I am right.

I hear the familiar roar of a legendary Pokemon. I look up and see it heading towards to where I stand. It lands and from it, someone jumps off of it. We stare at one another, the rain pouring, mixed feelings surrounding us.

It's just me and him.

Then, he smiles and says "I heard that there's a new gym leader, so I decided to find him. I didn't think I'll find him here."

I smirk. "And what is the name of the challenger?"

"The champion of Unova region, Black."

"Cheren, the Gym Leader of Aspertia City."

"Well then, Cheren, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

"Challenge accepted."

I am complete.


	6. Grey Sky

Generation 5.2 **HughxNate **(a.k.a Greyskyshipping/Bedheadshipping)

:D

* * *

"_Give it back!"_

"_Hah! We'll give it back when you defeat me! But I don't think that will happen. Your Pokemon is at its limit!"_

"_Grrr~ Pansage, use scratch!"_

"_It missed! Scraggy, finish it with Low Kick!"_

"_NO! Pansage!"_

"_Hahaha! Don't ever mess with Team Plasma, kid!"_

"_Get back here!"_

"_Brother! Brother! Are you alright?!"_

"…_I…I-I'm sorry…your Pokemon….AAARRRGGGHHH!"_

* * *

Ugh. My head hurts.

It's still haunting me. I can never rest until I get it back.

My sister's Purrloin.

I just got my Jet badge from Skyla and now I'm heading towards the Celestial Tower. I come across a patch of tall grass and sigh. My hair will be full of grass again. I won't even be surprised to see a Joltik in it.

I look at the grey sky and the falling rain hits my face. The sun is hidden, making my surrounding gloomy. Ever since that happened, I feel like every day is a storm, a dull illusion, where I am trapped and can't get out of it.

And no sun to give me light.

I take out a Super Repel and spray it over my body. It's a good thing it doesn't give off a scent to humans. I don't want to know what it smells like for it to repel Pokemons. I make my way through the tall grass. I stop and hear a rustling sound ahead of me, and then I turn left. I don't want to battle anyone for now. I turn right and head straight until I am out of the tall grass. A few meters away on my left is a cottage, its chimney is puffing out white smoke, showing that it is inhabited. Seriously, what's with some people and their desire in living alone in a forest?

I walk until I come across a hidden grotto. I notice the rain is pouring a bit stronger. I should at least take shelter. I squeeze my way in and try get through it until I am at the center. Luckily, no Pokemon is here, except for a big mushroom at the middle. One time, I found a Liepard and it did whatever it takes for me to get out of its territory.

A few drops of rain are getting in the grotto but at least a part of the area is dry and I make my way there, after I get the big mushroom. I sit down and unzip my jacket. It's a bit warm but I'll get used to it.

For a few minutes, I stare at the rain water coming from the ceiling, hypnotizing me with its continuous dripping, until I fall asleep.

* * *

"_Hugh."_

"_Hugh."_

"_Huh?"_

_I wake up and I see… darkness._

"_Hugh."_

"_Who are you?" _

_That voice… it sounds familiar. I stand up and try to find whoever is calling me. For I know, it gives me… warmth._

"_Hugh."_

_Then I see it. A light. _

_It's calling me._

_I head towards it and as I go near it, I see a silhouette. _

_It looks like… _

_Then a tug on my jacket from behind stops me. I turn around and I am surprised to see my sister, looking at me with those sad eyes._

"_Wha-, What are you doing here?"_

"_It's because of you…"_

"_What?"_

"_It's because of you… I lost her. I lost my Purrloin."_

"_I-I-"_

"_I hate you. I hate you!"_

_And then she runs away, leaving me guilty, like all those years whenever I look her in the eye. _

_I feel… weak._

"_HUGH!"_

* * *

My eyes snap open to see someone's face close to mine.

"Are you alright?"

I rub my eyes while he gives me some space. "Nate, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I found this grotto so I thought I would find a Pokemon or something. Not someone."

"I found a big mushroom."

"Oh. Well, that's something. Anyway, you're all wet."

"So are you."

"I just came back from Join Avenue. A nurse wanted to open a shop so I had to fly over there." He sighs and sits right next to me.

"You flew in this weather?"

"Yeah."

Idiot. You could have died.

We sit there in silence, and I feel at ease.

"Hey, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"You-,You were calling my name in your sleep."

"What?"

"I'm not joking... Hugh?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll help you get back that Purrloin, no matter what." He looks at me and smiles. "I promise."

I stand up and face him. "We'll get her back." I smirk. "We're unbeatable." I offer my hand and he takes it. I help him stand up, but in the process, he loses his balance and trips, but I manage to catch him. He looks at me and we stare at one another for a few seconds, until he pulls away. For a moment, I see him blush. He turns away and heads for the small entrance of the grotto.

At that moment, I realize that the silhouette in my dream is…

"Hugh. You coming?"

"Y-yeah." I follow him and let him go first. We make our way through the entrance until we are back at the forest.

"I hate going through those. Oh well. Like they always say, there's a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow."

"Or a mushroom."

He smiles at me.

Ever since that incident, I blame myself for the lost of my sisters' Purrloin. I blame myself for being weak. I swore back then that I would get it back, that I would become stronger, and because of that, I thought of that incident every day until I drowned myself in guilt.

Then I realize something.

I feel a sort of comfort, something that I have been trying to find, trying to ease the weight on my shoulders. And I found it.

Just by being with him.

And I was blind not to see it all these years.

"Hugh! Look!"

I look at to where he is pointing. It is still raining, but the sun has shown itself. It is beautiful.

We look at one another, and again, he smiles at me.

And I knew…

He is the sun in my grey sky.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are appreciated. :3


	7. Author's Note

So it's complete… for now.

Anyway, I can't wait for the **6****th**** gen!** I'll have to play it first before I make a fic out of it, so if not this year, I'll post it next year.

Pls. **Review!** Short or Long reviews are fine with me. It encourages me in writing more and helps me improve my writing skills, especially since I'm doing a first person point of view on this one.

By the way, there's a **poll** on my profile about this fic. Vote on your favorite story!

Or if you want to review, write your review on that one-shot you like.

Thanks for everything and check out my other stories!

P.S. Don't review on this chapter. I'll take it down in a few months. XDDD


End file.
